


You've been looking at me for days

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron doesn't like neil but what's new, Aaron's a vet, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kevin is milking cows, M/M, Minor Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Nathan and Mary dies in chapter 1, Neil thinks Roland is really pretty, Neil's befriending the animals, Nerik, Nicky and Erik, Nicky and Erik owns a store, Oral Sex, Talking, also more roland/Neil!, and names them, blow jobs in the woods!, but one look at andrew and he falls in love, hand jobs in the barn, they are cowboys, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil took on fresh jobs at different ranches and in different cities. It was mostly hunting jobs, finding missing hunters or cowboys in canyons or wooden areas. Sometimes he had to chase off bandits, and that wasn’t hard when all he had to do was flash the Wesninski name. Those weren't well-paying jobs, but they made sure he had enough money to rent a room for the night and enough to get fed and enough to take care of Kevin, his horse.“I could use a room for a couple of days. I’m heading to… uh… the Hemmick’s ranch and farm tomorrow to help them, but I need to gather my strength before heading there.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Roland/Neil Josten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YEE-FUCKING-HAW
> 
> Hi! I'm back with a fic that is purely smut! First chapter is Roland/Neil, but after chapter 1, it will be all Andreil! 
> 
> Tags will be updated accordingly!
> 
> Trigger warnings!
> 
> \- Nathan and Mary dies in the beginning of this chapter!  
> \- Neil and Roland is going at it before Neil leaves! (NSFW)
> 
> This fic is high inspired because of [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo), [Jenn](https://twitter.com/rainb0w0bsidian?s=20)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowObsidian) and I's talks about movie crushes and getting screwed on a horse and this happened :')
> 
> A big thanks to [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for betaing!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Riding on a horse wasn’t one of Neil’s favorite things to do. He had ridden plenty of horses in his life, but it never became one of his favorite things. He and his mother had ridden plenty of horses on their run from his father, that was until his father caught up with them in Texas when Neil was sixteen. Neil’s father, Nathan, had tracked them down from his ranch in Baltimore, Maryland to the Palo Duro Canyon, just outside of Amarillo, Texas. They were standing on a cliff, and while Neil was positive none of them would make it out alive, he had to try. Nathan had shot Mary point-blank while she was protecting Neil, but Neil used his dead mother as a shield. He pushed her towards Nathan, who was caught off guard by his son’s newfound courage. He dropped his gun before both Mary and Nathan tumbled into the canyon below them. There was no way Nathan would have survived a fall like that.

It meant that Neil was a seventeen-year-old orphan with nowhere to go. 

Neil took on fresh jobs at different ranches and in different cities. It was mostly hunting jobs, finding missing hunters or cowboys in canyons or wooden areas. Sometimes he had to chase off bandits, and that wasn’t hard when all he had to do was flash the Wesninski name. Those weren't well-paying jobs, but they made sure he had enough money to rent a room for the night and enough to get fed and enough to take care of Kevin, his horse. 

He stayed mainly in California, Nevada, Arizona and Colorado, but work kept pulling him towards the East coast and, after two years, Neil found himself in South Carolina. He hadn’t meant to get that far East, but Neil went where the work was. He had been told that there was a ranch just outside of Columbia that needed help with hunting and a saloon that needed help to keep the local bandits out. The group of local bandits - Neil wouldn’t even call them a group of bandits - was actually a group of teens rebelling against the fact that they were too young to be at the saloon past 8PM. They just wanted to have fun like the adults did. All it took was one of them to get mangled bad enough for the rest of the group to fall in line and disperse. 

“Oh my God, thank you,” Roland, the saloon owner, said, his accent heavy on his tongue. Neil figured the man was from Mexico, or at least from somewhere overseas because of his tanned skin, accent and the flirty look he gave him. It made him feel a little uncomfortable, and he couldn’t help but blush at the attention. “If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know.” It was a generous offer, Neil thought. It was hard to come across saloons that offered anything more than a few dollars.

“I could use a room for a couple of days. I’m heading to… uh… the Hemmick’s ranch and farm tomorrow to help them, but I need to gather my strength before heading there,” Neil said and Roland nodded. He grabbed a pair of keys from the board behind him and winked at Neil. It made him blush harder. 

“Follow me, stranger,” he said as he walked up the stairs. “You know… you never told me your name.” 

“Neil,” he said and followed Roland up the stairs. “Neil Josten.” Neil could almost hear the other man purr. Neil had never heard another man purr. But then again, Neil had also lived a secluded life where he didn’t have contact with too many people to begin with. 

“Welcome to Saloon Eden’s Twilight, Neil.” Roland unlocked the door and Neil had to squeeze past him in the doorway to get inside. The room was pleasant. There was an enormous bed, a vanity, a dresser, a bowl and a water jug, a big tub in one corner of the room. He turned to look at Roland and smiled. 

“Thanks Roland. It’s a nice room.”

“Any time Neil. You know… If you need anything… A hot bath or a nice warm meal, I can arrange it.”

Neil cocked his head to the side. Both sounded nice and it had been weeks since he last had had a bath. “Sure. Both sound nice,” he said, and Roland clapped his hands with glee. 

“All right! I’ll be right back,” he said, and Neil nodded as the door was closed behind him. He sighed softly. Roland was like an overexcited puppy, and Neil wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He sat down on the bed to try it out and soon laid down and before he knew it, exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep. When he woke up an hour later he found that he was covered with a blanket and he wasn’t wearing his shoes.

Neil spent two days at the saloon, recuperating from the last couple of weeks. Roland turned out to be splendid company and a talented cook, and he was a little sad to leave the saloon. Neil had been packing up what little belongings he had when Roland came up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

“You sure you can’t stay another day?” Roland was sad to see him leaving, Neil could tell from how whiny his voice was. 

“I can’t Roland. I have to leave by noon,” Neil said and covered the older man’s hand. Roland had his chin hooked over Neil’s shoulder. He looked as Neil neatly folded his clothes and belongings and stuffed them into his saddlebag. He pulled Neil back from the bed until he could step around him. 

“What are you doing?” Neil asked, tilting his head back a little, so he could look up at Roland. Roland smiled. It was soft and pretty and honestly? Neil could have spent all day looking at Roland’s pretty smile. “I have to pack.”

“Not now you don’t,” Roland said as he snaked his arms around Neil’s shoulders. Neil’s hands went to Roland’s waist. “You have plenty of time. It’s not even nine.” He looked over at the mantle clock on the nightstand next to the bed to confirm the time. “You have time to say goodbye to me, Neil.”

“I said goodbye to you Roland.  _ Twice _ . This morning when you came up with breakfast and woke me up with your tongue in my ear and then again when you left after my bath. I can’t keep saying goodbye,” Neil said with a small frown on his face. 

Roland pouted, his lower lip sticking out before he smirked. “Then let me repay you for your wonderful company Neil,” he said and dropped to his knees in front of Neil, his arms uncurling. His hands slid down Neil's chest and stomach. He undid the buttons on Neil’s trousers, unhooked his suspenders before he hooked his fingers around the cotton trousers and pulled them down, exposing Neil’s half hard cock. 

“Roland… What are you doing?” Neil asked. A blushed had spread across his face and his breath became labored. 

“I’m thanking you for your company, Neil. I’m thanking you by putting my mouth on your cock. Is that okay?” Roland’s full lips spread into a grin as Neil’s cheeks turning bright red. Neil thought about it. He had enjoyed Roland’s company and Roland had been a wonderful host, so he supposed it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, Roland was a pretty man with his olive skin, his kind smile and deep brown eyes, and Neil’s cock seemed interested since it twitched at the attention. 

“Yeah,” Neil rasped, swallowing around a lump in his throat. 

Roland grinned as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose into the auburn happy trail that lead from Neil’s navel to his cock. He pressed gentle kisses to Neil’s hips, deliberately ignoring his cock that twitched with each kiss. When Roland finally pressed his lips to the tip of Neil’s cock, Neil let out a hiss. 

“Fuck Ro.” He put his hand in Roland’s hair, his fingers tangling in his black curls. He tugged and Roland let out a soft moan. It took Neil by surprise, so he did it again, earning him another moan, just louder. Roland’s eyes slid closed, but his mouth had no problem finding Neil’s cock. He took him into his mouth and Neil gasped. It was a weird sensation. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but he knew he liked it more than the dry hand jobs he had been giving himself while he was on his own. Roland hummed around him, taking Neil further into his mouth. 

“ _ Oh fuck _ . Fuck Ro,” he moaned, his knees shaking. Roland was holding Neil by his hips. He was sucking harder and faster now and Neil had a hard time wrapping his mind around what was happening, all he knew was that his orgasm was approaching far too fast. His hand tightened in Roland’s hair, tugging and pulling as he tried to get his mind and mouth to work. 

“Roland… I’m close. Too close,” he gasped. He felt how Roland’s throated contracted around his cock, almost like he was milking him. “ _ Fuck! _ ” His cock twitched. His mind was fuzzy and just as he was about to cum, Roland pulled off, making Neil whine. “I was so close Ro.”

Roland stood up, unfastening his own suspenders and trousers. He pulled off the cotton shirt he was wearing, tossing it onto the bed before he pushed Neil down on it. He stepped out of his trousers and it was only now Neil noticed that Roland wasn’t wearing any shoes. Roland climbed into Neil’s lap, putting his hand on each side of Neil’s head. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” Neil replied quickly. They leaned in, their lips colliding in a feverish kiss. One of Roland’s hands wrapped around Neil’s shoulder for support, his other hand disappearing down between their bodies. Neil undid his shirt - he only had five shirts, and he wasn’t about to get cum on the only clean shirt he had left. Roland’s hand wrapped around their cocks, using his saliva as lubricant. Neil’s hand went to Roland’s ass, his fingers digging into the soft, plush flesh. While Neil had never touched another man’s ass, or a woman’s ass, he liked Roland’s ass. Roland thrust in time with the flicks of his wrists. 

The kiss was Neil’s first, and it’s hot and dirty and probably too much tongue and teeth, but Neil’s mouth sook out Roland’s whenever he moved away. He’s kneading Roland’s soft ass as he ruts against him, their cocks sliding against each other. When the saliva dried out Roland removed his hand, spit into it and then wrapped it around their cocks. 

“I’m close,” Neil muttered into the kiss. Roland’s hand tightened around their cocks, making both of them moan louder. One of Neil’s hands slid up Roland’s back until his hand was pressed against the back of Roland’s neck. 

“Me too. _Oh,_ _fuck_ …” he gasped and Neil slid his tongue into Roland’s mouth, making him moan needily. A thrust more into Roland’s hand was all it took before they tumbled over the edge and plunged into their orgasms together. 

It was unlike every other thing Neil had ever experienced. It was all-consuming and wonderful, and while Neil liked it; he wasn’t sure it was something he would do all that often. And he didn’t want to get thrown in prison for hooking up with guys, so this was probably his first and last sexual experience. 

Roland cleaned them both up with a wet washcloth and a dry cloth. They shared soft kisses as Roland buttoned up Neil’s trousers and shirt and put his suspenders back in place.

“Thank for you that Neil. It was… lovely,” he said as he pressed a kiss to Neil’s cheek. Neil blushed because yes, it had been lovely, but that wasn’t the word he would have used. 

“Wonderful. It was… new, and it was wonderful. I’ve never done that with anyone before,” Neil admitted, and Roland grinned. He stepped back and let Neil pack the rest of his stuff. It didn’t take long because he didn’t have a lot of stuff to begin with. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder before he picked his coat and hat off the rack behind the door. He turned to Roland and offered him a small smile. “Thanks again, Roland.”

Roland smiled. He had only gotten his trousers on when he smiled and walked over to him. He pressed a kiss to his lips. “Let’s do it again sometime. I had fun. Besides, I want you to cum in my mouth next time. Maybe more, but we’ll see.” Neil blushed a deep red when Roland talked and thought it would be a good idea to get out before Roland tied him to the bed. 

“Sure,” he said and smiled sheepishly. He opened the door and felt Roland slap his ass. 

“Or maybe you could suck my cock next time? I wouldn’t mind seeing your pretty face covered in cum.” He felt Roland press his hard body against his back, Roland's cock already hard against his ass. Roland whispered it into his ear, so no one else heard what Roland had said to him. 

“Bye Roland,” Neil stuttered and hurried down the stairs and out the saloon. He didn’t think he had ever saddled up his horse, straddled it and rode out of Columbia as fast as he did that day. He had had fun with Roland, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five-foot even guy, pale as a sheet, wearing only black clothes, opened the door. He was blonde, had hazel eyes, and he looked like someone had just killed his favorite pet chicken. However, Neil couldn’t help but stare. The man was gorgeous. If Neil thought Roland was pretty, this man was the most beautiful man Neil had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Andrew!!!
> 
> Thank you to [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for betaing!!!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Neil went out to Hemmick’s ranch and farm. He slept well despite waking up with Roland’s tongue in his ear. It was a weird way to wake someone up for breakfast and their post-breakfast escapades. The ride out to the ranch took one hour on horseback, and it gave Neil a good look at his surroundings. The ranch was enormous. It comprised a big major house, a smaller house and a small farm store where they sold the vegetables grown there . There were a couple of barns, a herd of sheep, cows and horses. There were a few chickens running around along with some turkeys and geese walking around lazily. It was quiet when Neil arrived. He jumped down from his horse and tied the leash to the water and hay stand by the small farmhouse before he walked up to the major house. He took off his hat and knocked on the door. 

A five-foot even guy, pale as a sheet, wearing only black clothes, opened the door. He was blonde, had hazel eyes, and he looked like someone had just killed his favorite pet chicken. However, Neil couldn’t help but stare. The man was gorgeous. If Neil thought Roland was pretty, this man was the most beautiful man Neil had ever seen.

“What?” the man asked when Neil continued to stare at him. His rough voice made Neil slip out of his trance. He imagined what it would be like to kiss him. 

“H-Hi.”  _ Way to make a first impression Neil. Way to go.  _ “I’m here about an ad? You needed help with a hunting problem?” He roamed through his pockets until he found the paper from a saloon in Atlanta. He unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to the man. The stranger looked at it, then looked at Neil. He looked Neil over the same way Roland had when he had first arrived at the saloon. 

“We don’t have a hunting problem,” he said, and Neil couldn’t help but look defeated. 

“Oh,” Neil said, his shoulders sagging.

“But we need someone to look after the horses and farm while me, my brother and his… friend go to Knoxville to help a friend. Should only be away for a month,” he said, and Neil looked a little hopeful again. 

“Sure, I can do that,” Neil said, nodding a bit too enthusiastic. “I’m Neil. Neil Josten.” He held his hand out for the man. 

“Andrew. Andrew Minyard,” Andrew said, and the name was as pretty as he was gorgeous. He reached out and shook his hand. Neil rarely believed in love at first sight because that stuff was nothing but bullshit. “Come in, Neil.”

“Thanks,” Neil said and walked into the house after Andrew. He closed the door behind them and found himself face to face with Andrew. Neil had imagined what it would be like to kiss him, because his lips looked soft and kissable. They were just the right size, and they had a delicate shape to them. He was handsome and gorgeous. Everything about him screamed  _ danger _ and all of Neil’s instincts told him to run away, but Neil didn’t think he could stay away from him. 

Andrew introduced him to his brother and to Kevin, Aaron’s… friend. Neil figured they were more than friends, and Aaron looked at him like he knew something Neil didn’t. It was a bit unsettling that Aaron looked like he knew one of his deep, dark secrets. He showed him to his room for his stay. It was right across the hall from Andrew’s, which could either be great or horrible, Neil didn’t know which he believed in the most, but he knew that Aaron was trouble. 

They have a week together before Andrew had to leave for Knoxville with Aaron and Kevin, the cattle and the herd of sheep. He helped them prepare for the long trip - or he helped Andrew prepare. He didn’t care much for Aaron and Kevin. But the week he spent with Andrew was the most frustrating week in his entire life. Andrew only seemed to get hotter. Neil had walked out on Andrew cutting the wool off the sheep one day. It was a fairly hot summery day and cutting wool was a hard task, but Neil hadn’t expected Andrew doing it in only a cotton t-shirt and beige trousers. The t-shirt did nothing to hide his bulging biceps, and the trousers did  _ wonders _ to his ass. 

Another day, a shirtless Neil caught Andrew watching him from the back porch while Neil was chopping wood. It was probably stupid to show his never ending collection of scars, but it was hot and Neil felt like he was dying in the summer heat. Andrew didn’t seem to mind, he even seemed like he had been enjoying the view of Neil chopping wood. The same way he seemed to like his lukewarm beer and his self-rolled cigarettes. 

Another time Neil had walked into a heated argument between Kevin and Andrew. He didn’t know what the argument was about, all he knew was that Andrew, five foot even, had Kevin, six foot and two inches, pressed against a wall in the barn. Neil had only been looking for a couple of buckets and a small stool to sit on because the cows needed to be milked before they left. He left the barn with no buckets, no stool, but with a raging boner and uneven breathing. 

Neil had found four rabbits in the forest a couple of days ago, and they were now living on the farm, and while it had impressed none of them that Neil had the ability to befriend wild animals, they let them stay. Or Andrew let them because whenever Neil was petting them, he smiled like the fucking sun and Andrew would never admit it, but he liked Neil’s smile.

But they had also talked over coffee in the morning on the front porch and shared cigarettes in the evening. Neil had talked some about his past. How he ran away from his father with his mother. How they both had tumbled into their deaths in Palo Duro in Texas, about what kind of work he had done since then. Andrew shared his and Aaron’s tragic past with a mother who died of an opium overdose. He told him about the various family members they had stayed with until Nicky offered to take them in when they were sixteen. Nicky had only been eighteen himself. 

He woke up with the others on the day they had to leave. Nicky, Andrew and Aaron’s cousin had been out of town for the week to buy up stock for the farm store. He also owned the ranch together with Erik, a German immigrant looking for a better life across the ocean. Nicky had made them all breakfast and packed them all lunch for the first couple of days of the trip to Knoxville to visit Jeremy. They all said goodbye and stood on the porch as Kevin and Aaron left first. Andrew was standing next to his horse, looking at Neil on the porch. 

“No running away while we’re gone. It will break Nicky’s heart if you left,” Andrew said. It was probably an attempt to make Neil walk off the porch and down to him, and it worked. He came to a stop in front of Andrew. “And it would break the rabbit’s tiny hearts.”

“And why would I leave?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest. They were both out of sight because of Andrew’s horse, Bee. “Do I need a reason to stay?” Andrew’s eyes dropped from Neil’s eyes to his lips. Andrew took a step closer, bringing their bodies closer together. Neil didn’t tense like he would have if it had been anyone else. Maybe because he had a mad crush on Andrew and had imagined them standing like this. What Neil hadn’t expected was when Andrew leaned in and pressed his slightly chapped lips against his own. 

“Be here when I get back,” Andrew whispered against Neil’s lips and Neil nodded helplessly before he closed the distance between their lips again. Andrew pulled back after their second kiss. He was blushing a little, but not as much as Neil was. Neil stepped back onto the porch and Andrew put his foot into the stirrup and got onto Bee. “I’ll see you when I get back Neil.”

“Yeah. Take care,” Neil said, and probably sounded like a lovesick fool. He watched as Andrew rode off to join his twin brother and Kevin with the cattle and sheep. Neil watched with sad eyes as they rode off, because now Neil was alone on the ranch with Nicky and Erik. 

One month quickly turned to two and Neil was suspecting the worst: that they had been killed or seriously hurt just wouldn’t come back to the farm. He was helping Nicky with the store on the farm; he collected eggs and milk from the cows. They had gotten two donkeys, two goats and a handful of ducks as a payment from one of Nicky’s customers who bought the wool and turned it into yarn and fabric.

It was raining hard one day. Neil had just gotten the cows, sheep, and horses into the barns. He had let the chicken and rabbits into their cages, helped Nicky take in the clean laundry that had unfortunately gotten soaked in the rain. Roland came by then, soaked from head to toe, but he handed a letter to Nicky. He read the letter and smiled. 

“They should be home in a week. Seems like there was a problem with several of the births and there had been a flood. They’re coming home with fresh produce,” he said, and Neil felt himself relax. He smiled at Nicky, Erik and Roland, before he retreated to the major house where he had been staying. He had barely gotten out of his soaked boots when King, a stray cat that had found its way into Neil’s saddlebag one day he was in town, slinked around his feet. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll feed you in a minute,” he said as he went to put his boots by the fireplace. He went into the kitchen where he put on a kettle of water and found a salt dried salmon for King. He rinsed and deboned the fish before he put it on a plate and put it on the floor for her. There was a knock on the door and Neil went to open. Roland was standing there. 

“Hi. Do you mind if I stay until my clothes dry?” he asked and Roland nodded. 

“Roland. Hi. Sure, come in. I’ll find you some clean clothes and a dry cloth,” he said and closed the door behind them. “You can put your clothes by the fireplace in the living room.” He went upstairs to the first floor. Neil had gained a few more articles of clothing, so he found a pair of white trousers he never wore and a beige button-down shirt. He changed his own soaked clothing before he trotted downstairs. Roland was naked when he returned. He was sitting in front of the fireplace and the glow from it made his tan skin look reddish. He blushed at the sight of Roland, it reminded him of how mind-blowing his orgasm with Roland had been.

“Here,” Neil said as he handed him the clothes he had found for Roland. “Put those on and I’ll make you a cup of coffee?”

“Tea,” Roland said as he pulled on the shirt. Neil went to the kitchen. He prepared a cup of tea for Roland and a cup of coffee for himself. He carried the cups into the living room and handed the one with tea to Roland. “Thank you,” he said, taking a quick sip before he put it on the coffee table. Neil sat on the couch and stared into the fireplace. Roland joined him, sitting close to him on the padded mahogany couch. It was an antique couch and Neil didn’t know where they had gotten a hold on old Victorian furniture. Roland put his hand on Neil’s thigh and Neil tensed a little. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you Neil,” he admitted and Neil turned his head so fast it might have popped off. He stared at Roland like he had just grown another head. “I can’t stop thinking about your cock in my mouth. About your hand in my hair.” 

Neil dropped his jaw as Roland’s hand slid further up Neil’s thigh until he was palming his flaccid cock through his trousers. Neil’s cock twitched because Roland was still as pretty and Neil remembered. 

“Ro…” he said, and Roland climbed into Neil’s lap, undoing the shirt he was wearing. “I… I can’t.” He looked up at him, his hands resting on Roland’s thighs. He was biting his lower lip and Roland pulled his lip out from between his teeth. “I… I like Andrew.” It was the first time had ever admitted to liking Andrew out loud. 

“Oh you poor thing,” Roland said and pulled Neil’s head to his chest, holding him close. Neil's arms automatically wrapped around Roland’s waist, holding him close. They stayed like that, Roland running his hand through Neil’s curls. They stayed like that the entire night, listening to the rain pattering against the windows. 

It didn’t stop raining until morning. Neil made them breakfast and as Roland got dressed, Neil did the dishes. Neil was leaning against the doorway, watching Roland as he fastened his suspenders and pulled on his vest and his jacket before coming up to him. He took Neil’s head between his hand and kissed him softly. 

“If Andrew breaks your heart… You know where to find me.” Roland winked and Neil blushed, about to protest when Roland kissed him again before he left the house with a wave. Neil rubbed his forehead and tried to figure out how he had gotten himself in this mess. He went outside once Roland had left and began the day’s work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you should talk to Roland, Andrew. He can tell you more about Neil and his... escapades.”
> 
> “What the fuck are you talking about Aaron? What could Roland possibly tell me about Neil?” 
> 
> Oh. No. Neil could not let Andrew know that Roland sucked him off two months ago. He looked around the door and noticed how the twins were standing in front of the haystack with their backs to Neil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barn smut!
> 
> A big thanks to [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for betaing!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Neil was in the field, checking the crops with King and one hen he had called Nightingale because she thought she was a rooster, when he spotted the cows and the sheep appearing on the horizon. Kevin’s horse, Mac, was strapped to a cart filled with wheat, potatoes, butter and cheese from goat's milk. There were beans and chickpeas and other canned goods clicking together. There was also sugar, canvas fabric and yarn bundled up together. Nicky and Erik greeted them and helped Kevin unload the cart and divided the produce into three piles- what went to the store, what went to Nicky and Erik’s pantry, and what went to the major house. As Andrew and Aaron got closer, he could hear a little of what they were talking about. 

“... All I’m saying that Josten isn’t who you think he is.”

“Shut up Aaron, you don’t know him either, so what makes you think you…”

The conversation trailed off as the twins walked into the horse stable with Bee and Cheese. And all Neil had gotten out of the conversation was that it was about him somehow. But he was curious now. He picked up the wooden basket of fresh greens and Nightingale, put it on the porch next to King, then made his way over to the stable. He stood behind the door, listening to the twins. 

“Maybe you should talk to Roland, Andrew. He can tell you more about Neil and his... escapades.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Aaron? What could Roland possibly tell me about Neil?” 

_ Oh. No. _ Neil could not let Andrew know that Roland sucked him off two months ago. He looked around the door and noticed how the twins were standing in front of the haystack with their backs to Neil. 

“Roland could tell you how easy it was for him to get Ne--” before Aaron had the chance to finish his sentence, Neil tackled him from behind, tumbling directly into the haystack, covering them in hay. It takes a while before they’re both free of the hay. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing, Josten!?” He screamed at Neil, shoving him away. “Are you  _ trying _ to kill me!?”

Neil looked at Andrew, silently begging him not to go talk to Roland. He could handle Aaron screaming at him for whatever reason, but couldn’t stand thinking about his chances with Andrew being ruined. Neil walked backwards as Aaron pushed him. 

“You stay away from Andrew, you freak.”

“I’m going to talk to Roland,” Andrew said and Neil felt the panic rise in his stomach. All Neil could do was watch as Andrew straddled Bee and rode back out of the stable. Aaron crossed his arms and shook his head as he took off Cheese’s saddle. Neil just stood there and watched as Andrew took off. He stepped out of the stable and sighed as he went to finish the work he had been doing when they came home from their trip. 

Neil was alone in the stable, cleaning up the table because Aaron seemed hellbent on making Neil’s life difficult. He had just laid out fresh hay when Andrew rode in, his eyes set on Neil. He swallowed because Andrew looked furious when he jumped off of Bee and strode towards Neil, pressing him into the stall he had just cleaned. 

“Roland told me about your escapades.”

Neil’s heart sunk. “I--”

“And he told me about your delicious cock that filled his mouth perfectly. And that the ‘carpet’ matches the ‘drapes’ or whatever it was he was saying. He even said that he tried to come on to you a week ago, but you turned him down because you like me.”

Now Neil was blushing. Why did Roland have to say stuff like that?! It wasn’t his secret to tell. He took a deep breath before he said: “I… yeah. I like you, Andrew. A lot. And all I’ve been able to think about was you and your perfect lips and how it would be like to have your cock in my hand.”

“Take off your pants, Neil.”

Neil blushed harder, his face turning bright red. “W-What?” he asked and Andrew pushed him further up against the wall without touching him. 

“I said; take off your pants, Neil. I want to see your cock and I want to make you cum.” That sentence was enough to make Neil’s brain short circuit. He moved on autopilot after that, taking off his suspenders, undoing the buttons on his trousers and pulling them down. Andrew watched as Neil pushed his trousers down to his knees and pulled his shirt up, exposing himself to Andrew. 

Andrew looked Neil up and down, taking in how his pubes matched his hair. Roland was right.  _ The carpet matches the drapes;  _ he thought to himself. He took a step closer and reached out to run his fingers over the head of Neil’s cock. He watched how Neil bit down on his lower lip and how his blush crept down his neck. He undid the buttons on Neil’s shirt and saw how the blush was moving towards his chest. He looked at Neil. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was enjoying this already. He reached up and pulled Neil’s lower lip out from between his teeth and leaned in to kiss him. 

Neil melted into the kiss, his lips parting and his tongue licked Andrew’s lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Andrew granted it because he liked deep kisses. He wrapped his fingers around Neil’s cock and slowly stroked him. Neil gasped as his hips bucked into Andrew’s hand in time with his strokes. 

“An’rew… Can I kiss you? I want… I need…”

“What do you want Neil?” 

“You, And’ew. I need you to kiss me.”

Andrew made a quick work of his dark trousers, taking his cock out and stepping closer. He pressed their cocks together, wrapped his hand around their cocks and stroked them together. It felt good to have Andrew in proximity again. 

“You can touch my shoulders Neil.”

Neil didn’t have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, his hands curling in Andrew’s shirt as he stroked their cocks together. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Andrew’s. The kiss was soft at first, but it didn’t take long before Andrew deepened it. He licked into Andrew’s mouth, soaking up all the small grunts Andrew made. He could tell Andrew was close from how he moved his hand faster around them. Neil broke the kiss to breathe against Andrew’s mouth. 

“Fuck Andrew,” he moaned desperately, his hands sliding into Andrew’s soft blonde hair. He pressed their foreheads together as Andrew moved his hand faster. “I’m close And’ew… So close,” he moaned louder. He didn’t care if Aaron or Kevin could hear him, and it didn’t seem like Andrew cared all that much either. 

“Cum for me Neil,” Andrew rasped against Neil’s spit slick lips and Neil came harder than he ever had before. He clung to Andrew as Andrew came on his stomach and in his own hand. A soft grunt left the blonde as he came, his lips pressed against Neil’s as they came down from their orgasm. They stayed with their bodies pressed together despite the sweat and cum between them. They shared kisses and when the cum was dry on Neil’s stomach, he giggled at how disgusting it was and Andrew snorted because his hand was feeling equally disgusting. He found a bucket of water and a semi-clean cloth and cleaned them up. After that, they both got dressed and went into the house where they went to take a proper bath - together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
